


Lunchtime

by PaisleyWraith



Series: Paisley's Kyley-B [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: Kyle Broflovski decided to transfer into South Park high a year ago and has been tormenting people ever since. Even Cartman won't talk shit about him, not to his face, and Kenny's been content to stay out of his way. Turns out that isn't exactly what Kyley-B wants.





	Lunchtime

“Doesn’t matter,” Cartman was sneering across the table. “I’m still doing better than Kinnie in that class. Always lowering the bar for us guys, aren’t you, Kin? What a friend.”

Kenny ignored the boy, wishing Butters would stop trying to talk to Cartman altogether. He was far too sweet to the guy, Kenny gave up years ago. Some people just don’t grow up, and honestly it was a little tiring to constantly be shit on day after day even if you weren’t saying anything. Kenny preferred to just be silent about the whole thing, let things just go. But some days he felt more annoyed than others.

Right now, he’d just love to watch the guy choke to death on his own lunch. Instead, he just grinned at the insult and said nothing. He rested his elbows on the table, settling his chin on his hands.

Butters kicked him under the table.

Kenny looked over, surprised at the force, and Butters made a terrible attempt to subtly motion towards his own sandwich, then in front of Kenny. Offering part of his lunch.

The taller boy grinned and shook his head, heart warming at the gesture. Nobody really seemed to notice he didn’t have lunch most of the time, but Butters wasn’t as spacey as people wrote him off as.

That was probably why they remained such close friends. People wrote them off too quickly on a number of things.

“What are you doing?” Cartman was staring at Butters, amused.

“Nothing,” Butters said awkwardly, smiling crookedly. “What were you saying?”

“I was saying Kinnie’s spacing out again. I was asking him if he-”

Cartman’s voice died immediately and went back to shoveling food in his mouth quickly. Kenny stared, not sure what brought that on, when someone slammed a lunch tray down next to him and pulled out the chair so harshly it screeched against the floor.

Kyle Broflovski dropped down into the seat, cold brownish eyes settling on Cartman. The boy didn’t look up and didn’t speak, so the guy immediately started eating his food.

Butters was staring at Kenny.

He widened his eyes slightly, tilting his head towards the newcomer and raising his eyebrows. His eyes practically screamed ‘why is this guy here’ at Kenny, looking for answers probably because he was in the seat next to him, but Kenny didn’t have any answers.

Kyle Broflovski, Or Kyley-B as he demanded to go by, had dropped into their school in Freshman year and spent the next year and a half kicking everyone’s ass who looked at him wrong.

Coming from a wealthy family from a the East Coast, and being one of the top students in the school, he never really got in trouble for everything he started. Cartman had made fun of his Jersey accent, his curled hair with an undercut, the gold chain around his neck, weird clothes, name-brand cologne ("You wear _perfume?_ "), his fucking religion, even, and Kyley had let him for about four whole minutes before knocking him on his ass and proceeding to beat the shit out of him. 

You did not piss off Kyley-B. Everyone both hated him and was terrified of him. Wendy had him in a group project before and probably had the nicest thing anyone could say to him: _“Incredibly smart, but kind of a douchebag…I’m just glad he wasn’t flirting with me, to be honest.”_

He hung around Stan sometimes, the guy had withdrawn himself from Cartman’s group and found himself isolated so that wasn’t too much of a surprise. They always seemed to be arguing about something, however, when Kenny hung out around Stan. Getting on each other’s nerves. Kyley was forceful, brash, aggressive. It clashed with Stan a little too much.

Now, Kenny didn’t really mind him on the rare occassion they did cross paths. He was fairly passive himself, he never pushed Kyley so Kyley had never been anything but civil to him. If Kyley-B said something rude, Kenny let it go. If Kenny physically ran into Kyley in the hallway, the guy shot him a half-smile and said nothing about it.

But keep in mind, the guy was scary. Cartman was terrified of him. Kyley broke his nose that day in Freshman year and offered to do it again.

 _“There’s probably like fifty kids here that would pay me to come kick your ass every day,”_ He’d sneered down at the bleeding boy. _“So try not and deserve it, babes.”_

Guy was not very nice and scary as fuck, and especially had a hatred of Cartman.

So why was he sitting at Cartman’s table, and particularly next to Kenny? 

Kenny lifted his shoulders until they nearly touched his earlobes. He had no fucking clue. He only ever saw the guy if Stan was with him. Which was rarely. And getting rarer.

Kyley didn’t seem to notice or care about the dead silence that swept over the table, but dropped his chicken sandwich and stood without preamble.

Everyone stared at him, but Kyley-B was focused directly on Kenny. Green eyes peered down at him, sparking with something he couldn’t quite decipher.

“Get up,” He told Kenny, kicking his chair lightly. “Need your help with something.”

Butters’ gaze whipped back to Kenny, so confused he nearly had cartoon question marks popping up over his ears. Kenny didn’t have an answer to any of it, but slowly stood.

“Okay,” He said, and followed mostly out of curiosity. Kyley had never asked for something from him before.

He caught some looks from other students, seeing the dirt-poor, disheveled teenager following Kyley-B back towards the café line must have been intriguing. 

“Forget something?” Kenny asked before he could stop himself, but Kyley didn’t even seem bothered.

“Nah,” He said, flicking curls out of his eyes as they walked. “You looked hungry.”

Kenny came to a dead stop by the salad bar, and Kyley-B turned around to raise and eyebrow and rest his hands on his hips.

“Look,” Kenny’s face was scarlet. Oh God, even Kyley-fucking-B was taking pity on him. “I’m fine-”

Kyley held up a hand, annoyed. “Nah, you look,” He interrupted, lifting his chin. “We got PE next and I don’t want to pick up your prone body from the floor. Fucking eat something, man.”

“I’m fine!” Kenny protested, face in flames.

“You are not,” Kyley stepped closer, jabbing a finger into his chest. “You’re watching people eat like a starved animal. It’s a damned fucking lunch and you better let me buy you one.”

“I don’t…no!” Kenny stood taller, glad he had a couple inches on the boy. Regardless of who this guy was, he wasn’t letting himself be treated like some charity case. “Thanks, but no. I don’t need your help.”

He expected some kind of retaliation, at the very least some mocking or a scoff. Instead, Kyley smiled, slowly, looking up at him in some weird way that made his stomach flip.

“I know you don’t,” He said, that smirk striking Kenny deep. “But Karen bought lunch every day so far and I don’t see you bring it but maybe once or twice the past semester.”

Hold up.

“How do you know my sister?” Kenny asked, alarmed. Oh sweet Jesus, he’d have to beat this guy up.

Kyley snorted, running a hand through bright red curls. “We’re both on the newspaper. Relax. She brings her lunch up to the office sometimes to work. I’m up there half the time during lunch, so I’ve seen her.”

“How did you know she was my sister?” Kenny asked, still unsure. It was her first year, and Kyley’s first year in school here at all.

“How could I not?” He asked, and Kenny wasn’t certain how to reply to that. “Now don’t fight me. You’re just as important as she is. You deserve to eat. If the school isn’t going to make sure someone who’s hungry can eat then I’ll do it my damn self.”

“So you go around buying kid’s lunches for kicks?” Kenny asked, feeling utterly confused by the whole situation.

The smile was back, green eyes glittering. “Nah. You’re just special.”

This guy…made it very difficult to talk. Kenny felt himself tongue-tied, nearly choking on his own spit before finally stammering.

“Look, don’t make a habit of it,” He asked, and Kyley laughed as he turned around and walked back to the line.

“Nah, I won’t buy your lunch again,” The boy said, sounding oddly smug. “Not unless you want me to, next time.”

He handed Kenny a tray, and he took it, nerves swirling around his stomach like butterflies.

-

The next day Kyle sat down with a lunch he brought from home, and literally threw a bag at Kenny as well.

He caught it, out of instinct more than anything, and Butters paused with a fork halfway to his mouth.

Cartman was staring at Kenny now, too, and across from him Kyley tucked into a wrap of some sort.

Everyone turned to look at Kyley-B, who looked both unimpressed and oblivious. Kenny gaped at him, slowly turning red. The little shit.

Cartman snorted, and Kyley looked up quickly.

One look silenced the other boy, and honestly Kenny would be amazed over the amount of skill that took if he also wasn’t confused as hell. He said he wouldn’t buy him lunch, but he brought him food from home. Like it was a fucking loophole.

Kyley’s gaze flit to Kenny and he raised an eyebrow. Daring him to say a single word.

Kenny wasn’t sure what to do. He’d love to say a few words, but not in front of his friends.

So he stood.

“I need your help with something,” He said stupidly, echoing yesterday’s conversation, and Kyley rolled his eyes and stood.

“I’ll be back,” He addressed to Butters, as if he didn’t scare the living shit out of the guy by just existing, and calmly followed Kenny back into the main hall outside the cafeteria under the pretense of using the bathroom.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kenny asked once they were out of hearing range, hissing at the boy. “I said not to-”

“No, you said-” Kyley began, but Kenny wasn’t in the mood.

“Yeah, you found a fucking loophole, congratulations!” The blond snapped. Kyley raised his eyebrows. “Look, I hate being treated like this. I’m not a charity case!”

“And if you had half a brain you’d realize that’s not what I’m doing,” Kyley-B stepped back into his space again, shorter than Kenny but with hell of a lot more fire. “Just let people be nice to you, man. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not for you, maybe!” Kenny felt humiliated. “Someone I don’t even really know is buying me lunch because they feel sorry for me. How do you think I feel?”

Kyley actually paused, took a moment to think about it.

“I don’t like thinking you might be hungry,” He finally said, after a good amount of silence. “It wasn’t my intention to make you feel like I was doing it because I felt sorry for you.”

Kenny tried to decide if he was okay with that answer or not. “What do you mean?”

Kyley tilted his head, brows furrowing slightly in amusement. He looked over Kenny’s face, making some kind of decision.

“I like you,” He said, finally. “You know that, right?”

Kenny just about swallowed his tongue.

“What?!” He asked, flabbergasted.

Kyley-B, the most feared kid in school, the living terror, blushed. “I’ve…I’ve been trying to talk to you for like a year now? You seriously didn’t notice?”

“I-” No. “I normally notice.” That was a dumb thing to say. It seemed to amuse Kyley, though.

He laughed, leaning against the wall as he smiled at Kenny. “You’re only one of my favorite people in school. I thought I was oblivious, wait until I tell Stan I’m not the only moron in school.”

“Stan-” Kenny started to protest, but Kyley interrupted.

“Stan knows I like you,” He said, straightening. “He’s been trying to help, in his own way.”

Kenny couldn’t…this was… “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely,” Kyley promised. “You’re Kenny. People give you shit and you walk it off, even if it’s bothering you. You treat your sister kinder than any pair of siblings I’ve ever met, and she thinks the world of you. You should hear her in the news office sometime, it’s really sweet.” Kyley-B smiled, curls falling over his eyes. “And you’re really sweet. You treat your friends nice, you’re a hard worker, you’re just…so sweet. Even my parents know about you, what I’ve said at home. You’re someone unique. You’re really cool. And I like you. So sometimes I kinda want to buy you lunch and at least try and make your day a bit brighter. Not because you’re some kinda charity case. I just care about you.”

Kenny had pulled his shirt collar over his mouth, a tic left over from his childhood he only did when extremely uncomfortable. And he was uncomfortable. It just wasn’t…bad.

“That’s…” Kenny wasn’t sure what to say. “Um…”

“You don’t have to reciprocate anything,” Kyley rolled his eyes, thought his pink cheeks flushed darker. “And I’ll stop getting you food if you really want me to. But I’d like you to know that I genuinely like you, Ken.”

“It’s not…” Oh god, he was tongue tied. “That’s okay, I mean, it’s…wow, honestly,” He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have the tiniest crush on the guy. Or maybe a…more substantial-sized crush. Just a little.

Kyley looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kenny said, feeling stupid.

“I know you work a lot,” Kyley said, sounding slightly less sure of himself, “But any chance sometime you’d come have lunch with me somewhere other than school?”

Well holy shit.

“Sure,” Kenny said, somewhat amazed. Kyley was back to grinning, lit up like sunshine like Kenny had just made his fucking week. It made his heart flutter. “I’d be down for that.”

“Cool,” The boy’s tone was fond. “You can pick the details, babes. I’m still not too familiar with town yet.”

That was a lie, the town wasn’t very large and Kyley had been here over a year, but it was a clever and sweet way to let Kenny have some control. He gave him an offer, and was letting Kenny take it on his terms.

The guy honestly was kind of sweet himself. He’d been concerned over Kenny’s well-being and simply wanted to try and get his affection across. Kind of adorable.

Kenny dared to moved slightly and kiss Kyley-B on the cheek, making the East Coast student blush luminously and gape at him.

He grinned. He’d almost ask to skip classes to talk altogether, but he knew the straight-A student would never go for it. “You want to meet up and talk after school?”

The guy tilted his head, watching with clearly fond eyes that somehow he'd managed to overlook. “Sounds great, Kenny” The boy replied, matching his smile.

The two walked back together happily. Kenny went to sit by Butters, letting himself freak out in silent peace. Kyley-B just asked him out. Kyley had never asked anyone out, ever. He said he was sweet. He’d been awkwardly watching him this whole time, and he stupidly didn’t even notice.

He snorted as the other blond stared, trying to read his mind.

“I’ll tell you later,” Kenny promised, resting his chin in his hand as he glanced over at a satisfied-looking redhead.

He had a lot to think about.


End file.
